Merry Christmas!
by Alice-Funtom
Summary: It was 24th of December when Mikan saw a ghost in front of her class. The ghost was actually Natsume's sister, Aoi Hyuuga. The poor girl died in the Academy due to her blindness. This year's Christmas was not going to be the same again!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy.**

By the way, this is my first fan-fic I've ever made and this is a special story for those who celebrate Christmas. Simply put, this is my Christmas gift to all of you. Hope you like it!

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 1: Crimson Dreams**

It was 23th of December in Alice Academy; when everyone was happy and eager. Nobody felt leftout when Christmas was coming. Lessons were canceled, hurray! Some girls were in a room making presents to one another and some boys were also making presents. Some of the students who was care less; just went to Central Town and bought Christmas presents.

It was a very, very long day with exhaustion and hunger; but nobody cared. They were having much fun because Christmas was only an event in a year of Alice Academy. Mikan was in her dormroom, wrapping all of her Christmas presents. She had made delicious cookies to everyone. The cookies weren't ordinary - they were magic cookies. With everyone ate them, they will take effect.

After she finished, she set her alarm clock and slept. She was very exhausted, she slept through all the morning. She was deep in thoughts; when she dreamt a crimson dream.

"Help, help me..."

The voice came from a girl who was trapped in a big fire. She didn't recognize the girl... But, her cute face seemed familiar from afar. She was crying for help; yet the firemen were trying to put out the fire. Some people were shouting and some of them were tense, afraid and worried. Mikan wanted to help her; but it seemed faraway for her to get in time...

Mikan thought that a sense of familiar around her. She turned around to see a five-year old boy. His face was very familiar to the little girl just now... It took a few minutes, then Mikan realized that the five-year old boy was actually Natsume. He was very cute when he was just five years old; but he never took the chance to change his face into a smile. Hmph.

Mikan saw the look of worried and shocked face on the fire-caster's face. She never saw his face like that before... Mikan turned around to see the little girl crying in the middle of the fire. One of the firemen bravely, went into the burnt house and carried the girl safely. Then, the firemen successfully put the fire out.

* * *

Then, darkness surrounds Mikan and in the blink of an eye, she saw a young fire-caster confessed in front of the people. 

"I... I am the one who caused the fire..."

His voice was more than a soft whisper. Behind Natsume, a blondy-eyed boy was putting his hand on Natsume's shoulders. Mikan recognized him as Natsume's best childhood friend, Ruka Nogi.

"Natsume... Don't be so hard..."

"Don't come near me!"

Natsume pushed Ruka to a corner; when the people threw things at him. When Mikan walked to Ruka, a woman ran over to Ruka's side and comforted him that Natsume only did that to protect him.

"Murderer!"

"Cheater!"

"You almost killed thousands of people there!"

The people threw all kinds of things to the little fire-caster; when Mikan was only stood there, dumbfounded. She witnessed all of the things, she knew that Natsume was innocent boy all along. When she was about to confront the people, however, the same darkness surrounds her; and when she knew it, she was inside the hospital. Mikan recognized the hospital this time; it was the same hospital she went to visit Natsume when he fainted under his favorite sakura tree.

This hospital, however, was a little different; since it was a very long, long time ago. Natsume was clutching 'her' hand, when the little girl was desperate to hold her breath. Natsume looked desperate, sad, lonely and worried. It was very strange to see him like that; Natsume always looked angry and cold. Mikan thought that maybe she had met with a lonely Natsume who loved the little girl very much.

When she walked nearer to the bed, Natsume ignored her presence and kept crying; her bangs covering her eyes. Tears circled down her eyes; that Natsume always managed to avoid.

"Natsume..."

Natsume looked up and saw the girl's face. Her face was now pale.

"Promise me that you'll always take care of yourself..."

"..."

"Never give up hope..."

"B-b..."

"If that Persona gave you missions..."

"..."

"Always go on..."

"..."

"I'll promise you that everything's going to be alright, _Brother._"

Natsume stared at the ground. He kept wiping his tears and clutching his hands tight to the dear little girl. Mikan stared hopelessly at Natsume; then, at the girl. She was no longer holding her breath; she was no longer breathing. _She had died and had left Natsume all alone..._

* * *

**Very sorry for the late chapter! I'm soooo soooorrrryyy! Anyway, keep reviewing!**

-DesignChronicle


End file.
